Dying with you
by HappyMe-O
Summary: One shot. King is stalking Hwoarang and Jin wondering what they are up to. In the end he finds a shocking discovery please R&R modified jIn/Hwoa


One shot. King is stalking Hwoarang and Jin wondering what they are up to. In the end he finds a shocking discovery.

Dyeing with you.

**-Hwoarang:-**

A year. It' s been a year since I've seen his face. It's been a year, since I told him how I felt. A year since I was in Japan, leaving empty handed. Leaving with a scared heart. Now I am back. A new tournament starts. A new year with him. This year, I wont be fighting with him, but agents. He is my rival, and no longer a friend. He hurt me, worse then pain… he gave me heart ach. I can no longer forgive Kazama Jin.

But yet, if I see his beautiful face I'm afraid I may fail. I'm afraid I may hold back, I will loose this fight. But I can not let my master down. Being back here in Japan, being back with my master. I must fight, I must win. There's new competition, some may be stronger than others. Some maybe stronger than him. I don't care. I don't care of anyone but him. All I want to do is fight Jin Kazama.

Baek had often told me to forget about the man. Told me to let go and make mends. But I tried that. I tried to make friends with him. I tried to talk to him. Only to find out, that what I thought was hate, was Love. Fucking Love!… I still can't believe it. Then after the iron fist tournament 4, when I lost my chance to fight him, I sought him out. I wanted to find him. I wanted to tell him how I felt. The truth. Only to see him with that Ling girl. Talking to her. Giving her eye connection… he didn't even notice me. That's when my rage fore Kazama returned. I felt it in me. I felt it in my blood.

So, I sent the Japanese a note. I asked him to meet me in the underground parking area before his next match. Told him it was important. So, when the time came, I went searching fore him in that Hell whole. I walked around the place fore an hour. A whole fucking hour! Then finally I spot him leaning agents a wall, near the entrance. "'So you finally show up?'" I had asked him, and watched as he turned to face me.

That's when he asked me what I had wanted, and I told him to fight. But he gave me that calm collected look, and said there was "no reason to fight." No reason my ass! I thought.

"What you don't got one?" I said to Kazama a smirk on my face. "Well I do" and that was that. We got into a good fucking fight, and I felt good. It lasted long. Not as long as the one we shared in Korea, but Kazama had a different fighting style this time. And I could tell he was holding back, witch was why I nearly won. But before I could finish the fight, that's when the Korean army came after me. Stupid bitches.

I really thought I was done fore this time. They had me surrounded, guns pointed at my head. So I closed my eyes and waited fore the worse. But to my surprised Kazama spoke up. I was as shocked as the soldiers around me was. Then even more impressed when Kazama kicked some Korean soldiers ass. I was so impressed that a whistle escaped my lips. Then I went into action and kicked down some more ass.

That's when more trouble started. Kazama and I had to run out of there, as the sergeant started to fire. Bullets were flying every ware. 'Just my luck' I had thought. Landing on my ass behind a blue 4x4 mini van, Kazama landing beside me. I was still angry at him then, but thankful he was alright. I would have rather die then to see him get shot. Especially on my account. But of cores my ego is to damn high, and I let my anger get the better of me.

So I challenged Jin to a fight fore the next tournament. He smiled and agreed happily. I was surprised he had agreed. Then I knew we had to get out of there, and it was apparent Jin did to. Next thing I knew Jin had grabbed my arm, and we high tailed out of there. Once out of the building the two of us went our separate ways. I watched as Jin ran fore the tournament. Secretly wished him luck, and I got on my bike.

Even thou I got away from the Koran army then, it was pointless. Once I got back to Korea I was sentenced fore two months of hard labor. That's when I got notice of my Master Baek Doo-san. that's when the two of us went back into training. I had knew then that if I wanted to beat Kazama in the next tournament I had to train, and train hard. I was still angry at him then. The anger had grew, and I couldn't stop picturing him with that girl. That Ling. But even as angry as I was, I couldn't deny that I had and still do love him.

And now I find myself back here in Japan, walking the night streets, a cigarette in hand. Now I am back in Japan and my heart is pounding each step I make. I know now that I am here I will be seeing him once again. I will be Seeing Kazama. I want too see him. I want to tell him how I fucking feel. Before the fight, or after. I know I must See him and tell him. I don't know why, but something tells me it may be my last chance. Even if he doesn't return the feelings… he'll know.

**-Jin:-**

The fifth tournament is here, and the time has come for me to once again try and beet Hitachi Mishima, my grandfather. Nothing can stand in my way this year. Some of the promises I made may have to wait. Some of things I said may be lies. Nothing is important to me any more. Nothing but the life of that old man. Cruel as it may sound, my feelings towards it is true.

I know now I can not let my feelings get the better of me. I can not let anyone stand in my way. Even if I get beaten out of the tournament, I will seek him out. I will get my mothers revenge… I will get my life back. And then I can settle old scores, and promises. it's not like they can't wait. There was only two promises I had made, and they both were a year a go.

One was to my good friend Ling. I had promised her that I will see her dream plan. The plan she wants to achieve after high school. The other promise I made was to that Blood Talon, Hwoarang. A fight.. A re match. That I can give him if I fight him in the tournament. If I don't he will have to wait. He will have to wait until after I have my hands on my grandfathers Blood. It is he, why my own father is the way he is. It is he who gave this curse to me.

Because of the devil, because of him, I can not fallow my own dreams. I cannot fallow my mothers footsteps. I can not be in love. I am forced to live a life alone, running away. Once he is dead, once he is gone, then I can live my life. Then I can die in piece.

To die… I had often thought about dieing, and just ending my life. Then neither my grandfather or father can get what they want. Then I can be at peace away from everything. But that will dishonor to my mother. She had brought me up to think better than that. She had brought me up to be better than that. But the thought is comforting.

That is why I find myself now walking alone in the cold night, walking into a random direction, no ware to really go. The thought of suicide running in my head. Even if I kill my grandfather, could I really enjoy a normal life? A life with love? A life of happiness? Or will I forever be cursed with the devil within me? Will I ever be free of this burden? Living a life hiding away from the people I care fore. The people I want to be with. Will there ever be anyone who will understand?

Now, as I continue to walk, I see someone facing me, walking down the same path. A man about my height. He stops in the street corner light. And I can see who it is. It is the Korean known as Hwoarang, who had wished fore the rematch last year. Why does he always want to fight me anyway?

**-King:-**

I've been watching these two fore a long time. Since before Armor King has died. I've been watching and listing to there story's. I know both backgrounds and life style. I know all there secrets. Some may call me a stalker, but really I just happen to be around the same time these two get together.

I watched them both fight in the underground parking lot. I was heading to my blue 4x4 when I seen the fight take place. Then again when the Korean officers came by. I watched my own van be blown to bits, and I was sure those two had died then, but luckily I was wrong. Then a few weeks before the pervious tournament, I was there at the street fights. I was there with my master Armor King. Watching the two fight that hard battle, only to tie in the end. I knew then there life's would be in twin. I was right. In the third iron fist tournament they had tied again forcing them to a draw. It was right before my own masters death that had happened. Then after Master was killed, I was walking drunk in the streets when I seen the red head Korean help out the Japanese.

Both amazing, both great fighters, and both stubborn. It was just last year after I had sadly lost the iron fist tournament four, and did not get to fight my masters murder when I had bumped into the Korean. We both went into a bar together and drank all night. It was that night he told me his feelings fore the Japanese, and I wasn't shocked when I heard it. That's what made me want to learn more of them.

I do wonder if the Japanese shares the same feelings as the Korean, and if he does then maybe they both will stop this fighting and get together. But then again the devil within the Japanese may stop him from love. Or he may already love another. Perhaps that Chinese girl Ling. I seen them in school together. But I don't know. I don't know much of anything.

But now watching them together in this cold weather, maybe I'll learn more of this drama soap opera. Maybe the Japanese will share the Love of the Korean. Maybe nothing will happen.

"I'll hush now as I listen to there conversation"

(Hwoarang's and Jin's conversation in King's point of view)

"Kazama." Hwoarang finally said after a long moment's of silence. A smirk forming onto the Korean's lips as he stepped closer to the Japanese. "I was wondering when I was going to see you again."

The Japanese stairs back at Hwoarang. His dark eyes narrowed, and he looks away. " I am not going to fight you now." The Japanese spoke in a stern tone of voice, keeping his eyes away form the Korean's.

"Why do you assume I am here for a fight?" The Korean said turning his crimson eyes to the ground, also looking away form the Japanese.

The Japanese's eyes widened. He had never expected Hwoarang to say such words. He was sure the Korean was going to demeaned a fight, even if the Japanese did not want to. " Then what is it?" The Japanese asked, his eyes falling on the red head before him.

The Korean sighed, heavily, and brought a hand out from his pocket, shrugging slightly. The cigarette he had in his mouth falling to the ground, slowly dieing out. The Korean then brings his Crimson eyes to look at the Japanese. There eyes meeting fore the first time since there fight in Korea. "I want to talk to you…. And I feel like it may be my last chance to get to. Weird I know."

The Japanese eyes widen again, and he nods. It's obvious he is shock once again at the Korean's words , but nods in agreement. "All right."

(Jin's thoughts. No King can not read them)

**-Jin:-**

Does he know that I may die? That I may kill myself?… No… because I will not.

I don't know why I agreed to talk with Hwoarang. But something told me to. Something deep inside told me to fallow the Korean, and hear what he has to say. Even if I may not like it. Even if it may hurt, I knew I had to hear his words. I believed what he said, when he told me 'this feels like it may be the last time.' I couldn't help but agree, because even to me it feels like the last time…. But why? Is he going to kill himself? Am I going to die? Or am I going to kill him? Or is the devil gene going to take over, and I in reality I will no longer belong….

We Didn't walk far. Only to a park bench ware he sat down, and I sat next to him. Again fore a long time there was silence. There was nothing but his eyes. The same Crimson eyes that caught my attention in the streets of Korea. The same eyes that I can't could never get out of my mind no matter how much I try. I never could understand why, and I may never will. I just think of it, maybe it's my mind reminding me that I want to fight him as much as He wants to fight me.

"Jin.."

My eyes widened when I heard my name. I had never once heard Hwoarang say my name before. Not my giving name anyway. It was always Kazama. "What is it, Hwoarang?" I asked turning to the Korean before me.

"JaeKwan. That is my giving name…" He said in a soft tone of voice.

Did he really just tell me his own giving name? Why? I thought to myself, and watched as the Korean stared up at the sky. His beautiful eyes shinning with the moon light. It was breath taking.

"Ok. JaeKwan then. What is it you want to tell me? Or was that it?" I had to ask, turning slightly in the bench to stare at him. To get a better look of those eyes. Those eyes that haunt my dreams.

"Part of it. Yes. Fuck Kazama, this isn't easy fore me." He said in frustration, pulling off his goggles from his face, and letting them fall to his neck. He then brought a hand threw his coppery main. " I have something I want to tell you. I have wanted to tell you since the fourth tournament. It's been burning in my skin, and I can't get it out of my system. Will you listen to me?" He said, his body turning to face me his eyes narrowed, but soft.

I nodded slowly. How could I refuse? He seemed so determined. Even if I refused, I'm sure he would tell me anyway. Now that he has trusted me with his name… I could only give him the respect and listen to his words.

"All right." I answered, and watched as he took my hands in his. His hands trembling, and I could only guess from fear.

"Kazama… No Jin… " He sighed, and closed his eyes fore a moment, before looking back up at me. Our eyes connecting, and I felt if he was trying to read my sole. "I-… I love you."

**-Hwoarang:-**

I said it. I said what I wanted to say. I told him my true feelings, I told him what was on my mind. And I wasn't sure what was going to happen next. I felt scared and nervous. There was nothing, he didn't say a thing. He Didn't speak. He only stared at me. His eyes widened, the look on his face, said it all. It was like he didn't hear me.

"Jin?" I said in a near whisper hoping that caught his attention. And it did, he slowly let go of my hands. His right hand pushing back his long bangs, and he stared at me once again. He stared at me hard in the eyes, then looked away.

"JaeKwan… what?" He asked turning back to me.

"I- I love you Jin.. And I fucking mean it." I said that anger boiling up inside me once again, I'll punch him in the face.

"Why? Since when?" Jin said his eyes not leaving mine.

"Since fucking last year. I don't know Kazama. I'm as shocked as you are. Maybe since I first seen you in the streets of Korea." I couldn't help but snap. I was frustrated and waiting fore a response. It was killing me.

**King: **

He did it. I have to give it to the Korean he told the Japanese how he felt, and now all he needs is The Japanese to say his response. But from the looks of it. The Japanese wasn't going to give a response. Or is to shocked to. I know if I was in the same boat as the Japanese I wouldn't know what to say either.

"Lets listen…"

"Hwoarang." The Japanese started as he stared at the Korean in front of him. By looks of his face, he had decided on something but, what was the question. "I'm Sorry Hwoarang…" He said and I noticed his fingers curling into tight fist. I noticed the pain in his eyes as he looked away from the Korean. "I can not return the feelings. Not now…maybe not ever. Before I can I have to do something else." He said and stood to his feet. The Korean fallowed standing with him.

"What? What can be more important than… something like this? Are you saying you don't care?" The Korean asked with anger.

"That is not what I am saying at all. I'm saying I have family matters I must attend to first. I can not let my feelings get in the way." The Japanese said and turned his back on the Korean.

The Korean watching in anger. "So your turning me down then?" he asked his won fingers on each had curling into tight fist.

The Japanese turned his head slightly to the Korean. Closing his eyes with a heavy sigh. "Don't worry, I will come back fore you. When the time comes…." The Japanese is now starting to walk way. Leaving the Korean there alone…

**Hwoarang:**

"Kazama!" I shouted after him, but he did not listen. He just continued to walk away, into the dark night. And I couldn't help but feel like my life was over. My heart cracking into a million pieces. I never felt so much pain in m life. Physical pain can not compare to this. Physical pain will never compare to this. I rather die. What does he mean he will come back fore me when the time comes? What does he mean by that? Does that mean he returns the feelings… No. His business is more important. That girl Ling is more important. That was just his way of shooting me down the 'nice way'

Then I felt my knees give in, and I fell hard to the ground. I felt the tears swell up in my eyes, but I couldn't let them fall. I couldn't become a sissy and cry, because Kazama didn't love me. Because he didn't share the same feelings. But it hurts so much…. "I want to die…"

**King: **

I stood there in the far distance watching the blood Talon, watching as the tears fell from his eyes. I Watched as he fell to his knees from the sudden pain he felt in his heart. Heart broken by the one he loves. I knew the story didn't end there. I knew there was more, but to find it out, I had to fallow the Japanese.

So off I go, away form the Korean and walking silently behind the Japanese. Not even being seen or heard, my movements like a cat itself.

**Jin:**

The last thing I wanted to do, was Hurt Hwoarang… then. The last thing I wanted to do was leave him like that. What I really wanted to do was return the feelings… to scoop him up and kiss his lips. To forever look into those crimson eyes. But I can't and may never get the chance. I must Kill Heiachi Mishima. And if I am not rid of the curse after that I may just kill myself. Because I can not live with a curse that will haunt my life. Knowing that I may hurt someone, if I were to loose control.

One thing I know of if Hwoarang will wait fore me, and if this curse is gone, I will gladly take him into my arms, and love him. I will gladly live a life of piece by his side. With no worries. I could not forgive myself if I were to hurt him badly because of the devil within me.. If that were to take control of my body. I wouldn't bare it. But what if I can't git rid of this curse? What if it is forever to be bind in my body? If I am forever to live a life without love. To live a life without Hwoarang.

"I couldn't bare it."

Closing my eyes I sighed heavily, and turned my head back towards the park. My eyes lingering into the distance. Into the far distance. "I rather have one night of love, then live a lifetime without it…or die never knowing it."

**King:**

I was surprised to see the Japanese suddenly turn around and run off . I was surprise to watch him head back in Hwoarang's direction, and to see what he was going to do I fallowed. I wasn't about to end the story now. Not when it was getting good.

He got to the park in time. The Korean was still there, but no longer on his knees. Instead sitting on the ground back agents a tree. His eyes staring at the empty distance before him.

I then watched as Jin stared at the Blood Talon, from the side. His breathing heavily, and his eyes full of Love. The Korean slowly turned his head to see Jin standing there. His own crimson eyes widened.

"Jin…?" He said in shock, but his eyes quickly turned to anger. " Kazama, you're the last person I want to see right now."

The Japanese then sighed, but a soft look came over his face. He slowly moved his way towards the Korean, and reached a hand to him. "JaeKwan. I'm sorry for what I said. I didn't mean it." He spoke in such a soft whisper, I could barley hear him, but was clear the Korean heard him .

"What? Fuck you Kazama. If your hear to mock me well forget it. Because I'm Done. I'll see you at the tournament. We'll have our re match then. Unless you want me to kick your ass now." He said with pure anger, it was almost like he hated the man.

The Japanese then closed his eyes, and continued to step closer to the Korean. The Korean stepped away only fore his back to hit the tree. "Hwoarang, please listen." He asked softly.

"Fuck you." The Korean cursed.

The Japanese seemed annoyed then, and brought a hand on the side of Hwoarang's head his other to the Korean's cheek. "Fine. Then don't" He aid softly, and leaned over kissing the Korean gently on the lips.

**Hwoarang:**

My eyes widened when I felt Jin's lips to mine. The warm touch of his skin, and his body agents mine it was wonderful. I didn't want it to end, but wasn't he the one who said he didn't love me? Why the sudden change? Then as he parted his lips from mine, he stared at me, with a smile.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you… I… I love you to Hwoarang.. no JaeKwan. It's just… I have a lot of family business to take care of… something inside of me needs to… get out. But I couldn't know life without knowing you. Without your love first."

That is when I realized I could not live without Jin in my life. That is when I realized no mater what I had to be with him.

**King:**

That night I had fallowed them to a hotel. That night I had watched them have a night of piece together. The longest night of there life. But then 2 weeks has passed and neither one of them had time to see each other again. Two weeks have passed, and I did not see either the Korean or Japanese. And now the tournament has arrived.

It is now that the tournament is here, that I seen Jin Kazama. Standing alone in a clearing by the woods. He looked sad and lonely. It looked like something was on the Japanese mind and I could only wonder what it was, but I dared not to ask, or reveal myself.

That's when I seen it. A dagger was placed in his hands, and he was staring off into the distance. Night was falling, and I understood. The Japanese was ending his life…but why?

"Gomen… JaeKwan… But I can not live a life… knowing I can't be with you." I heard him say, and my eyes widened as I watched him plunge the knife into his stomach. And I watched as he fell to the floor, blood poring out. It was then I heard a piercing scream behind me.

"JIN! JIN!"

The Korean was there. The Korean was running over to him, tears in his eyes. He had took a hold of the Japanese as he lied there limp on the ground. The Blood running over the Korean's chest. I watched as he cried. I watched as how hard he screamed the Japanese name, but he did not awake.

"You ass whole! WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME!? I THOUGHT THAT NIGHT… THAT NIGT YOU PROMISED! YOU FUCKING PROMISED!" He screamed, and brought his head to the Japanese's chest, crying hard.

I then watched as Hwoarang kissed Jin on the lips. I watched as he took the Japanese's hand in his, a smile forming on his lips. His free hand took a hold of the bloody dagger , and be brought it to his own chest. "I love you." H whispered and the, next thing I knew was the Korean was dead, and his limb body was falling on top of the Japanese's. There fingers staying in twin.

The two lovers were dead. They had died together….

"A love that will never die."


End file.
